


Szare ściany

by AmaWatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Szare ściany, szare podłogi, szare szafki, szare osoby. I Corey.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Szare ściany

Corey był dziwny. Chcąc, nie chcąc, wtapiał się w szarość każdego pomieszczenia. 

Jakkolwiek to brzmi. 

Corey naciąga kaptur na głowę i patrząc w podłogę, kieruje się do klasy sto szesnaście. Ktoś na niego wpada, szturcha i wyklina pod niebiosa, myśląc, ze to sprawi, że Corey poczuje sie głupio.

Myli się. Coreyowi nigdy nie jest głupio. 

Prawdą jest to, że Corey nic nie czuje - nawet bólu siniaków i drobnych ran, które zdobią jego skórę.

Spokojnie, Coreya nikt nie bije — to test chłopaka. Jak długo wytrzyma raniąc siebie i wszystkich wokół, zanim ktoś to zauważy?

Trzy lata. To rekord.

Ktoś w końcu zauważa. Kładzie swoje ciepłe dłonie na twarzy Coreya i całuje jego usta. Odsuwa się od niego i szepcze, że będzie lepiej, połykając coreyowe łzy. 

Rok później, Corey znów zakłada kaptur, ale tym razem nie wbija wzroku w linoleum. Pozornie nic sie nie zmieniło - Corey nadal jest dziwny i nadal samotnie spaceruje po korytarzach niczym zjawa w za dużej, szarej bluzie, łopoczącej przez jego szybkie kroki.

Tyle że bluza nie jest jego, tylko Masona.  
Tyle że zamiast przekleństw, wita go słodki uśmiech jego chłopaka i czuły pocałunek, złożony na jego zimnych ustach. 

Corey chwyta dłoń Masona i nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo poza chłopakiem, prze przez korytarz. W końcu zatrzymuje się i wita się uściskiem z Liamem, Scottem, Stilesem i Lydią. Malia uśmiecha sid do niego ciepło, a Kira próbuje wskoczyć mu na plecy z dość miernym skutkiem. 

Szare ściany, szare podłogi, szare szafki. One nadal są takie same.

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza praca na ao3 i sie trochę stresuję XD  
> Po za tym, jest to także 1 praca z TW, więc...  
> Ktoś udzieli jakiejś rady?


End file.
